Current navigation systems generally determine a vehicle's position and plot those positions against a predefined map. Accordingly, some existing navigation systems determine when a vehicle turns onto a new path/road based on the position of the vehicle rather than a determination of the vehicle's heading or course or any other characteristics of the turn. Moreover, in some instances, certain types of vehicle movements, or particular characteristics thereof, may have a high correlation with other events such as accidents, traffic violations and the like. However, current systems do not generate such correlations nor are they configured in a predictive manner.